A New Threat
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: A new evil threatens Earth and Vestroia once again. But when Runo is kidnapped, how will things work out? Can the Battle Brawlers pull together to save both worlds yet again? Or will their team take a drastic turn for the worse? [Rated T for unknown reasons... but who cares?]
1. School

Ch. 1: School…

**Hello everybody! My name is GoldenPiggy, and I welcome you to my first fanfic!**

"**Alright! Your first fanfic!" Dan Kuso exclaims. **

"**Yup," I reply and smack the back of his head.**

"**Hey! What was that for?"**

"**I felt like it."**

"**Ahem! Do you two always have to act like children?" Runo Misaki screeched.**

"**He started it," We replied in unison.**

"**Ugh, whatever!" She goes and sits on the couch.**

"**Hey, Shun? Can you say the disclaimer for me?" I ask.**

"**Alright," He replies. "GoldenPiggy does not own Bakugan. Though he does own this story, and some of his own characters. He would be very happy if the producers of Bakugan would consider giving the show to him for his birthday."**

"**Thank you Shun. Unlike Dan, you aren't useless."**

"**Hey!" Dan shouts.**

"**Hmm, speaking of story, I heard this one's about me." Runo says as she rushes towards my computer.**

"**Hey!" I scream and pull her away. "No looking at the computer!"**

"**Well **_**Excuse**_** me!"**

Onto the story!

_I hate school. All it does is waste a good eight hours of my day._ These were the thoughts of a very specific girl as she walked to her locker. _I mean all I, or anyone for that matter, do is sit here trying to keep myself from dying of boredom while trying to pay attention in class._ She thought as she reached her destination. As she typed in her locker code, 1337, she couldn't help but let a smile escape her lips. _Well, at least later will be worth it. Right after I pummel _him _for leaving me. _As her locker opened she looked into the mirror she had placed there earlier in the year. She straitened her aqua blue waist length hair. Her eyes a beautiful aquamarine. She wore a yellow, long sleeved shirt, with beige pants to compliment it. Her name was Runo Misaki.

Runo gathered her stuff out of her locker and shut it. She glanced at her watch. 8:37. _3 more minutes till homeroom begins._ She frowned. The watch had been a gift from her boyfriend, Daniel Kuso –Dan for short-, who was currently out of country. He claimed that he would visit Runo as soon as he could. She sighed as the memory of the watch resurfaced.

_**Runo gazed at the setting sun. Just moments before, she had been at her parents Café opening birthday presents from all of her friends. The next thing she knew she was being dragged outside. When her and her 'kidnapper' had stopped, she realized that they were on top of a hill. She turned to see just who her 'kidnapper' was, and to her surprise, she saw a boy, sitting, his gaze concentrated on the setting sun. The young man had messy brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He wore a red vest with a yellow under shirt and red pants to match. Dan Kuso. Runo sat down and watched in amazement at just how beautiful the scene looked.**_

"_**Runo?" I turned to see Dan looking at me.**_

"_**Yeah?" I replied.**_

"_**Happy birthday." He said with a grin on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin package wrapped in red. I took the box from his hand and opened it. A watch lay in the box. As Runo picked it up, she noticed the engraving on the back. 'Runo Misaki, Happy Birthday' it had read.**_

"_**Thank you Dan!" Runo smiled and before he had time to react, she had him locked in a hug.**_

_Ahh, those were the days. I still miss him, _she though as an image of Dan sped through her mind. Unfortunately, she paid more attention to the image than to her surroundings, and crashed. Runo's attention snapped back as she fell to the ground. "Ow…" She muttered as she stood up, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." She apologized while gathering her stuff.

"Uhh, it's O.K." Runo looked up to see a purple haired boy gathering his fallen books. "You should get to class." He said before he sped off.

_Who was that? _Runo thought as she glanced at the watch. _Oh god, I only have 45 seconds left before the bell rings!_ She sped off in the direction of her class, just making it before the bell rang.

_**Runo's P.o.V.**_

"Alright class," My teacher, Mrs. Gachu, began. "We have a new student beginning class today. Please welcome Markus Fariu." She finished and I saw the same purple haired boy who I ran into before class. "Alright now Markus, how about you have a seat next to Ms. Misaki?"

I saw him nod as he walked up and took the chair next to me. This time, I got an up close view of him. He had short purple hair. I also noticed he wore a sleeveless black T-shirt, and black pants. But what I noticed most about him were his red eyes. Oh well, Mrs. Gachu was yapping again. I might as well listen…

School was a drag. Especially Math. Stupid Narcissus teacher… Anyways, at least I'm home. I ran into the café and sped up to my room. "Hello Tigrerra! I'm back!" I called to the little Haos Bakugan on my bed.

"Nice to see your home early mi'lady Runo." Tigrerra replied.

"Ya, im in the mood to battle. How 'bout we find someone?" I grabbed Tigrerra off my bed and ran out the door.

"Ability activate! Velocity Fang!" I screamed as I threw the ability card at my now fully grown Haos Tigrerra.

'Power decrease by 100 Gs'

Haos Blade Tigrerra: 650 Gs Ventus Harpus: 440 Gs

I sighed. After 7 battles in a row, im still bored….

"Something wrong, Runo?" Tigrerra asked me.

"Nah, it's nothing…" It was almost 9:45 pm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I walked down the road that leads to the Café, and then I saw it. There, in front of the doors, stood a messy brown haired, red wearing goofball. Dan.

"Hey! Dan!" I called. I saw him look my way. He came running to me. _Here he comes! I've missed him soooooooo much! I'm going to pummel him into oblivion, but I still missed him. I ran, and then stopped short, only half aware of what was happening. Then, my world went black._

_**Dan's P.o.V.**_

"Are you sure she's not here?" I asked Mr. Misaki.

"I'm positive. She left a while ago…" He replied.

"Oh, Ok…" I said as I walked away.

"Do not be discouraged Daniel, she'll come back sooner or later." My Pyrus Dragonoid assured me.

"Yeah, I know Drago." Then, an all too familiar sound hit my ears.

"Hey! Dan!" It was Runo! I turned around and ran towards her. Man, did I miss her! I ran with my eyes closed, and then I heard a _**THUD!**_ I quickly opened my eyes to see Runo, unconscious, on the floor. I ran at full speed.

"RUNO!" I ran as fast as I could, but by the time I arrived, someone had snatched her! All I could do was stare as he took Runo. Who? No idea! But he took Runo! I fell to my knees. "RUNO!" I yelled to the sky. _Why? Runo…_

"**So? How was that?" I ask.**

"**Horrid! Why was I the one who got kidnapped? Plus, it was poorly written." Runo asks me. I could tell her blood was boiling. I pouted.**

"**It couldn't have been **_**That **_**bad." I reply.**

"**Well it was…"**

"**RUUUNOO!" Dan cries.**

"**Dan, the chapters over…." Runo tells him.**

"**Oh…" He replies, his cheeks turning a harsh crimson.**

_**So, really? How was it? R&R. Hit the blue guy. The one that says 'Review'. Please? I'll give you all virtual candy? XD So, umm. Yeah, first frantic. Flames, good reviews, constructive criticism, anything really XP. More coming soon, I hope… and this is about 1,316 words. Bye.**_


	2. The Search Begin

Ch. 2: The Search Begins

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the latest chapter. I will try to get the next chapters up ASAP.**

"**I still can't believe I already have a reviewer. Wasn't expecting on until, like, the 3****rd**** chapter." I said happily as I sat at my computer. "So, Dan, will you please give thanks and this special virtual candy basket to my, uhhh, **_**our, **_**first reviewer?"**

"**I'd rather die." Dan replied.**

"**Dan, be careful what you wish for. He can make it happen…" Shun cautioned Dan. Dan now had a look of uneasiness on his face.**

"**Uhh, on second thought… Thank you for being our first reviewer 'purple heartz'. Make sure to pick up your candy basket here." Dan said.**

"**Shun, did you write him that card to read?" I asked.**

"**Uhh, nope?" He replied the o.o' face forming.**

"**Mmmhmmm… Sure… Anyways, who's going to say the disclaimer?" I ask. "How about you Runo?" I look to the chair on my left and see Runo tied up to a chair with duct tape on her mouth.**

"**Memrphgrm!" She yells?**

"**What?" I ask. Then I howl with laughter. "Marucho? Since you're in this chapter say the disclaimer por favor?" I ask him.**

"**Alright. GoldenPiggy unfortunately doesn't own Bakugan. He does own the story and his OC, Markus Fariu. He also owns all of Runo's hatred for him. Though he would appreciate it if the producers of Bakugan considered giving the show to him for his birthday, which is in five days." Marucho said.**

"**So why am I here?" Markus Fariu asks me.**

"**Because I need an OC! Now leave me be! I'm trying to write here." I reply.**

"**Well, **_**sorry**_**." He answers as he turns to watch TV.**

"**Alright that's that." Sees Dan trying to untie Runo. "DAN!"**

On with the story!

_**Marucho's P.o.V**_

I sighed. Dan had run off to find Runo before we even had a chance to get out of the airport. I turned around to see a boy and girl following me. They were Shun and Julie.

Shun had amber eyes, which stood out against his raven black hair. He wore a green vest over a black T-shirt and had black jeans.

Julie had crystal blue eyes and silver hair. How she got her hair, I do not know. Her favorite color was pink, so she wore a pink top, and pink skirt.

We walked out of the airport.

"Alright guys," I began. "We have to find Dan! So, where's the one place he would rush to as soon as we landed…"

"Runo's place." Shun answered.

"Awww, tell me why _I _can run off like Dan? I mean, I like, miss her _soooooooo_ much! _Pleeeease Marucho?_" Julie complained as she put a hand on her hip. She pouted. I hate it when she pouts like that, it makes me feel guilty.

"Ehh-"I wanted to tell her we were almost there, but I was cut off by Shun.

"Julie, were almost there anyways. You can wait a few minutes, can't you?"

"_Thanks Shun._" I muttered to him. His reply was a small smirk.

We were almost there. Just across the street, take a right, make a left, then another right and we'd be there.

"RRRUUUUUNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

_Eh, that was Dan! _I thought as Shun, Julie and I ran off. _It sounded like it was coming from Runo's place!_ We ran and after about a minute, we saw Dan, facing the ground, hammering his slightly bloody hand into the pavement.

"Dan!" We all ran up to him. "Dan what happened?"

"Runo… She's gone… He took her!" Dan looked up at us, his face stricken with tears.

"Who took her Dan?" Shun asked.

"I-I don't know." He closed his eyes and hammered the ground again. "I could've done something! But, I wasn't fast enough!"

"Dan…" I muttered.

_**Drago's P.o.V**_

"Drago, what happened?" Shun had asked me.

"Dan and I were just leaving Mr. and Mrs. Mizaki's Café, when we heard Runo calling. Dan's eyes were closed when it happened, but mine weren't. As Dan ran up to Runo, I saw a figure wearing black robes, and a black hood, behind her. I'm not sure whether it was a boy or a girl, but whoever it was knocked Runo out. I saw Runo stagger backwards and fall into their arms as they disappeared." I tried my best to explain.

"We have to find her." Dan announced as he got to his feet.

"We know Dan, but its 10:03 pm" Shun started to say. "We'll start searching tomorrow."

"Yeah Dan! Shuns right! It's too late to search right now." Julie added. Dan sighed.

"Fine." He said as he and the others walked towards Marucho's cottage.

"Its Ok Daniel," I whispered to him. "We'll find her tomorrow. I promise"

_**3**__**rd**__** Person P.o.V.**_

It was 8:12 am, Friday. Daniel lay in his bed, awake, but not wanting to get up. He knew he had to get up sooner or later. He and his friends still had to go to school for the month that they were visiting.

"COME ON DAN! WAKE UP!" Julie screeched. He shot awake.

"Juuuliieee! You didn't have to scream in my ear like a harpy!" Dan replied, clutching his ears. "I'm up." Julie giggled. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Daniel, it seems your still in your pajamas…" Drago answered. Dan looked down and saw himself in red pajamas that had little Dragonoids flying on them. Dan put on the 'o.o' face.

"JULIE, Get out! I have to change!" He screamed embarrassed. Julie ran out of the room.

"Well, Dan's awake now." She smirked satisfied.

Dan came outside his room dressed.

"I still don't see why we should be going to school! We could be searching for Runo!" Dan yelled.

"Hey, it's not our faults that our parents still want us to have an education." Replied Shun, who was wearing his old purple vest. "Plus, we could ask around the school for any clues as to why she was kidnapped."

"I know, but I feel useless! I'd be better if one of us were searching for her while the others ask around! It's just not fair!" Dan screeched. He was about to go on, but a knocking at the door stopped him.

"Can someone go get that?" Marucho yelled across the cottage.

"Sure." Dan yelled back as he walked towards the door.

He opened it and saw no one there. He was about to close it when he heard a voice.

"Down, here, Dan." Dan looked at the door mat to see what looked to be a small white marble. But he knew better. He knelt down to pick up the Haos Bakugan.

"Dan! Who's at the door?" Shun asked as he walked over. "What cha got there?" He asked. Dan opened his palm to reveal the small Haos Bakugan. As it reverted from its ball to signify who it was.

"Tigrerra!" They both shouted. Dan looked around outside to see if Runo was close by. _If Tigrerra's here, Runo can't be far behind!_ He thought. But no one else came into view.

"Tigrerra," Dan started. "Where's Runo?"

"I managed to escape when Runo and I were captured. I managed to escape, and she told me to find you guys." Tigrerra explained.

"So you know where she is?" Dan asked.

"Yes." That was it. _Tigrerra knows where Runo is! I can't just abandon her! We have to go find her!_ Dan thought.

"Shun, I'm going to find Runo." He said as he ran out the door. "Alright Tigrerra, just point me in her direction!"

_**Meanwhile with Shun and the others;**_

"He just ran off?" Marucho asked.

"Yes." Shun replied.

"Shun you should follow him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Shun nodded and using his Ninja Skillz, disappeared. "Alright Julie, you and Gorem go ask around town for any clues, Preyas and I will ask around the school." Julie nodded

"You hear that Gorem?" She picked up the brown Sub-Terra Bakugan. "Let's go!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the house.

"Come on Preyas." Marucho said as he picked up the blue Aquos Bakugan.

"Okay Marucho! I won't let you down!" Preyas exclaimed as Marucho got his bag.

_**Back with Dan;**_

Dan was speeding through the city.

"Were almost there Dan." Tigrerra said.

_Alright, the sooner I get there, the sooner Runo will be safe. _He thought.

"Hey, Dan!" Dan turned to see who it was.

"SHUN!" Dan saw him smile.

"We can't have you running into danger by yourself now, can we?"

Dan smiled. _Shun always has my back._

"We're here." Tigrerra exclaimed as Dan and Shun stopped. In front of them they saw what looked to be an old mansion.

"It looks abandoned." Was all he could say.

"Dan, you go ahead inside. I'll stand guard out here." Shun stated.

"Alright." He replied as he started for the door.

_Don't worry Runo. I'm coming for you!_

"**Alright, that was a pain to write." I said.**

"**A pain for you? Why'd you end it there? I want to save Runo!" Dan exclaims.**

"**Shush." I smack Dan with a spoon.**

"**Was that a spoon?!"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why a spoon?!"**

"**Because my mallet is in my closet…"**

"**Will someone get me off this chair!" Runo screeches.**

"**Silence you Harpy!" I say as I grab the duct tape.**

"**Wait, before you shut me up, let me say something."**

"**You have 3 minutes."**

"**I read what you have in store for me in the next chapter, and I hate it." She said.**

"**How do you know what I'm going to write when I haven't even written it yet?"**

"**I just do. And you still write terrible."**

"**Quit trying to put me down or ill make sure the next chapter is a real horror." I say as I re-tape her mouth.**

_**Second chapter. What'cha think? R&R. Again, all flames welcomed. It doesn't bother me. Constructive Criticism recommended. 'What can I do better?' Or just good reviews.**_

_**Word count: 1,667.**_


	3. A Brawl for Freedom

**GP: Whelp, here we are again. Sorry to anyone who's been following this… or reading it at all… Sooo… ya. Enjoy.**

**Dan: Hey! What about us?**

**GP: I honestly don't like you Dan….**

**Dan: I'm hurt…. T.T**

**Marucho: Can't you just say the disclaimer already Dan? I mean, you don't want Runo to go all day in that closet? Or do you?**

**Dan: I'm offended Marucho! How could you think like that! Runo's my friend!**

**Julie: Then say the disclaimer so we can get on with the story!**

**Dan: But-**

**GP: Know what Dan? Never mind… Yo! Karly, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Karly: Not a part of this big bro. I told you to keep me out of these things….**

**GP: Fine… Shun?**

**Dan: But I said I'll do it!**

**Shun: GoldenPiggy does not own Bakugan in any type of form. He does however own the plot of this story and his OC Marcus. His sister only owns the character 'Shun' in this Bakugan sto- Wait WHAT!?**

**Karly: Ehehehe**

**GP: *Sweatdrop* I thought you didn't wanna be a part of this?**

**Karly: Shut up! Oh and just for that, I'm not letting you help me write that Naruto story…**

**GP: But-**

**Dan: Hello? Can we get on with the story now?**

**GP: This isn't over Karly!**

_**XxStoryxX**_

_**Ch 3- A Brawl for Freedom**_

Slowly she began to wake up. Runo sat in a dark room tied to a crate. Her blue hair was messed up and her eyes were blocked from view by a cloth. She couldn't see anything. As soon as se regained enough feeling in her body she began to thrash about in the room, until she heard footsteps.

Runo sat on the floor silent. The footsteps were getting louder, and soon they stopped outside the door. She heard the door slide open, and soon the cloth that had obscured her vision was gone.

"Mrmarghfm." She tried saying, realizing the cloth that gagged her was still there.

"My my," She turned her head to see a tall figure dressed in a purple-black shirt and black slacks. On his shoulders were pads to keep his cape in place. A helmet on his head blocked everything from above the mouth out of view.

"Well, you're Runo Misaki. Ahh you look a mess darling." Seeing as she couldn't talk, Runo glared at the man in front of her. "Oh, what's that? You want to say something? I'll be happy to help you." He untied the cloth around Runo's mouth. "Truly sorry about that. But I couldn't have you screaming if you woke up on the way here."

"How do you know I won't scream now?" She muttered.

"Well, one, you haven't yet, and two, this is a soundproof room."

Runo glared. "I. Hate. You." She seethed out.

"I love you to."

"Go to h-"

"Heaven? I'm sorry Runo, but I can't leave yet. I have very important business here."

"Go die in a ditch."

"Bitter are we? I'd have thought my guest would've been happy to be here."

"I would've been happy if I came here _willingly._"

"So, what I'm hearing is you want to leave." He frowned.

"No, Really? I love your company _soooo _much." She replied sarcastically.

A silence filled the room until the man snapped his fingers. "Ahh, I know. We shall play a game. If you win, you are free to go. If I win, you stay. Sound fair?"

Runo nodded. "What game?" She asked curiously.

"You're a Bakugan Brawler, No?"

"Yes."

"Then we shall brawl."

"I'm… fine with that… except I don't have my Bakugan with me."

"That'll be dealt with. For now, I have a present for you." He grabbed a remote out of his pocket and clicked something on it. A TV appeared, and on it were live video feed of Dan at his house.

"W-what is this?"

"Ah, my new toy I've been working with. You see, the concept of cloning something isn't that hard. It's getting them to do what you want that's the hard part."

Runo looked shocked. "W-what am I here for?" She quietly demanded.

"All in due time. Oh look at the time! Our brawl will begin shortly. Can you get up?"

Runo muttered something.

"What was that?" He asked.

"No…"

He sighed. "Fine." She grabbed her hand in a vice-like grip and pulled her up. Untying her, he pulled her into another room. He picked something off one of the tables in that room, and handed it to her.

"Here," He started. "It's your Bakugan selection matrix. I don't trust you to not take Tigrera and run, so you'll have to make do with this." Runo grumbled, but started picking her Bakugan on the BSM.

"Done." She stated.

"Alright then. Stay on this side of the field."

"…?"

"My tech is high-tech. I found a way to warp the Bakugan Dimension Field into a normal Earth field without causing damage to it. Now then, Field, OPEN!"

The room the two were standing in glowed. Once the light dimmed down, a screen showed in front of Runo. On the screen were the three Bakugan she'd chosen. She pushed one of their images. The screen disappeared and in her hand was the Bakugan shed chosen.

"Alright, Gatecard set. Bakugan brawl." Her opponent cried.

"Bakugan Brawl!" She screeched.

"Aquas Dezonoid, Stand!"

"Haos Glowvus, stand!"

A blue frog-like creature appeared on the field with a white ball that had five tendrils seeping out of it.

Aquas Dezonoid at 770 Gs. Haos Glowvus at 740 Gs. Battle begin.

"Ability activate!" Runo cried. "Absorbing Light!"

Two of the white tendrils shot away from the ball, heading straight for Dezonoid. They reached him and latched onto him, draining his power.

Aquas Dezonoid minus 100 Gs. Haos Glowvus plus 50 Gs. Aquas Dezonoid at 670 Gs. Haos Glowvus at 790 Gs.

"Heh, good move, but not so fast! Ability activate! Water veil!" He countered.

Dezonoid was suddenly cloaked in a cloud of mist. The cloak was clearly frying off the two tendrils that were attached to Dezonoid.

Haos Glowvus minus 50 Gs. Haos Glowvus minus 100 Gs. Aquas Dezonoid plus 200 Gs. Haos Glowvus at 640 Gs. Aquas Dezonoid at 870 Gs.

Runo gasped. How could a single ability put him at such an advantage?

He laughed. "Oh, and I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself have i? No? I shall not tell you my real name, but you may call me Michael."

Runo growled. She couldn't afford to lose this brawl. "Ability activate! Power swap!"

Power Swap ability recognized. Power Swap- Haos Glowvus at 870 Gs. Aquas Dezonoid at 640 Gs.

"How'd ya like that?"

"Impressive, but, you still lost. Gatecard Open!"

Gatecard Aquas destruction activated.

"Aquas destruction?" Runo wondered aloud. "What does it do?" She asked.

"Aquas destruction is a Gatecard that takes all Aquas Bakugan on the field and reduces their power to 10 Gs."

"B-but why would you do that?"

Dezonoid at 10 Gs.

"To do this. Ability Activate! Power Swap!"

Runo gasped. There was nothing she could do, she realized. She'd fallen into Michael's trap.

Power Swap ability recognized. Power Swap- Aquas Dezonoid at 870 Gs. Haos Glowvus at 10 Gs.

"Aha! See. Now Dezonoid! Finish her off!" Michael yelled as Dezonoid attacked.

A bright light encased the room, and when it dimmed, Runo was knocked out cold. Michael walked up to her, jerked her unconscious body up onto his back, and took her to another room. Once in said room, he set her up onto a chair, strapped her in, and placed a helmet on her.

The helmet had several wires running from the back of it, hooking up to a computer.

Michael grinned. All was going according to plan. He punched in a code on the computer, and waited.

The Brawlers would be there soon. And when they came, there'd be a big surprise awaiting them.

_**Xx Ending A/N xX**_

**GP: I know I'm ending it off on a cliffhanger. Don't hate me! Please.**

**Dan: You suck!**

**GP: Live with it! Be lucky I didn't send you to my 'Pit of Poisonous Spikes and Pain' yet.**

**Shun: You're lucky Dan… I once asked to go down there to train… I wasn't out of the hospital for weeks…**

**GP: And that is why I like Naruto…. Well… Of course Karly likes it more than me….**

**Karly: Sorry Shun! You may be my favorite Bakugan character, But Naruto is so awesome, and I can't decide between Neji and Shikamaru. Oh well…**

**GP: Speaking of which, you're NOT posting a story on this account… Understand?**

**Karly: You're no fun… I'm still doing it…**

**GP: I'm helping you write it…**

**Marucho: Has anyone seen Runo yet?**

**GP: Oh yeah, everyone who's reading this; the rest of the gang don't know what has happened to Runo. So, basically, they can't read this chapter.**

**Julie: I GOTZ COOKIES!**

**Karly: Oh yeah… I kind of forgot that you said not to give Julie cookies… Sooo… Good luck….**

**GP: *Sigh***

_**Whelp, that's that. Meh, short-ish(?) chapter… *Yawns* So tired… bye… and top anyone who wants to know why I would want flames, it's not because I'm desperate for reviews. I could care less… but, flames make fire… I'm freezing… Duh :P**_

_**GP out!**_

_**Word Count: 1,549**_


	4. The Calm Before the Calm of the Storm

**Hello, I am back from the world of the dead. I took me a long time to get back here, so you better be grateful!**

**Dan: No way! You were postponing this on purpose!**

**Golden: Dan, you sit on a throne of lies. LIES! I will expose you! Maybe I'll have Shun save Runo!**

**Dan: *Gasp* You wouldn't!**

**Golden: … I don't go back on my word. So, congratz to anyone new here. Or anyone who has read this story and favorite…**

**Shun: Golden?**

**Golden: Yeah?**

**Shun: Runo umm… Runo maybe might have kinda…**

**Golden: Spit it out Shun.**

**Shun: …Escaped?**

**Dan: And this is where I post the disclaimer before anyone dies… **

**Disclaimer [As posted by Dan]: GoldenPiggy does not own Bakugan. **

**Note [As posted by Shun]: I hereby promote author Breezyfeather. Even if she.. did what she did in Ultimatum…**

**Note 2 [As posted by Golden]: Oh, and thank you Ozora-Chan for reviewing. Be sure to pick up you're virtual cookie basket on the way out.**

**Note 3 [As posted by Golden]: Getting onto the story…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch 4- The Calm before the Calm of the Storm<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dan ran through the rusted gates of the old mansion. The overgrow was thick, and made it harder to navigate. If he wasn't tripping on roots or vines, Dan would be stumbling in the dark. Though it was daytime, the thick trees –which, Dan noticed, they hadn't seen outside the gate- made it dark as night, with only the smallest of light escaping through the leaves.<p>

Dan sighed. At this pace, he would never find Runo. The vegetation only grew denser the closer he got. He slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out Drago. Popping out of ball form, Drago looked at his partner.

"What's wrong Dan?" The pyrus Dragonoid asked.

"It's just… well…"

"'Just' what Dan?"

"It's nothing Drago. I just thought you'd want some fresh air."

Drago looked at Dan. He hadn't believed the obvious lie, but decided to go along with it, if just to see his partner's true intentions.

"Sure Daniel…"

With that, Dan perched Drago on his shoulders and continued along.

* * *

><p><strong>[Marucho]<strong>

* * *

><p>Marucho had been walking around the school building. Of course, it felt strange to be there. His job was easy- blend in and ask questions. In fact, that was exactly what he was doing.<p>

Marucho looked at his new 'gossip buddy'. He was a peculiar one alright. He had strange purple hair and red eyes. Of course, Marucho couldn't judge. His friends had hair colors of all different kinds. Dan had brown, Runo had blue, Julie had silver, Shun had black, Alice was a red-head with that red-head orange color hair of hers, and he had blonde.

Shaking his head, Marucho turned to his new buddy.

"So," he started. "I hear you're new in school, right?"

Markus nodded. "Aah. I just transferred yesterday." He smiled brightly. "I really like it here."

"Well, that's good news. Say, you don't know anything about a girl named Runo, do you?"

Markus closed his eyes for a moment. _Runo… Runo… _That name seemed familiar. He turned to Marucho.

Opening his eyes, he nodded. "Yeah. Blue hair, right? We ran into each other yesterday. She seemed really nice."

Filing away the information for later, Marucho looked to Markus.

"Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it."

Markus nodded. "Sure. No problem." He stated as Marucho went in another direction.

Just as he was turning the corner, Marucho felt something. It was that feeling you felt before something bad happened. _If feels like… The calm before the storm… _He thought. _Except… This doesn't really feel like the calming…_

* * *

><p><strong>[Michael]<strong>

* * *

><p>Michael looked at the screen infront of him. He had been typing for the past hour, making tweaks to his program. He looked to Runo, who was still hooked up to his strange machine. Looking back to his work, he saw that he had gotten a message.<p>

Reading it, he grinned. It looked like he had picked the right Brawler to steal. With that, he made the final few tweaks and started the program.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dan]<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan stopped at the giant oak doors that stood before him. Cautiously, he pushed them open, only to be greated to an empty room.<p>

The room was dark. It had a couple couches and tables, but nothing else. Dan decided that the room was just there to hold space, so he moved on.

Entering room after room, and finding nothing, Dan had just about enough. The mansion didn't seem like it was so big. To add to the fact that he was getting hungry. Deciding that the room in front of him would be the last one he'd check today, he walked in.

Unlike the other rooms, this room had light. A giant pit took up the majority of the area, looking to be strangely similar to a playing field of sorts. Though, that wasn't what had caught his attention.

His eyes were focused on the purple wearing caped figure on the opposite side.

The figure had black hair and wore a cape. He couldn't tell eye color. He wore a purple shirt, and black slacks from what Dan could tell from the side of the pit that distanced them.

"My my." A voice rung through the room, and Dan reliezed it to be coming from the male opposite him. "Daniel Kuso. What a pleasant surprise. I've been waiting for you." Said figure sighed. "It took you forever to get here! Do you know how bored I was? I had to play with my new toy! And I hate wasting things just newly added to my collection."

Slowly but surely, the comments were riling Dan up as he realized that the figure before him was speaking about Runo. Dan grit his teeth.

"Ah, she was so fun. Testing and seeing her reactions to all kinds of things. I remember the first test I did with her. Who knew such a frail body could take so much. She was such a beautiful blue after that one."

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Dan asked "Who are you?"

"Me?" The man replied. "I am no one. But, you may call me Michael."

"Alright, _Michael_," The name spit out like poison. "Give Runo back!"

Michael _tsk-tsk_ed. "Now Daniel, that isn't the way to ask for something. You are a guest here. Though, I suppose if you want my precious toy that badly, you will have to earn it."

Dan looked curious. "Runo is not an _it_! Stop speaking about her like you speak of an object!"

"Fine. If you want my precious Runo, you will have to earn her."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

Michael smiled. "With a brawl, of course. I'll even allow you to use your Dragonoid." Michael's smile quickly turned into a grin. "However, if you lose, she will be mine. You will never come to try and rescue her. Understand?"

Dan looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he glared. The two words fell from his lips.

"I accept."

Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

><p><strong>[Marucho]<strong>

* * *

><p>Marucho looked at the principle, eyes widened beyond belief.<p>

"S-s-sir. What do you mean!?" He questioned yet again.

"Marucho. I'm sorry, but in all honesty." The principle started.

"There is no one who goes to this school named Markus Fariu."

* * *

><p><strong>Golden: Dun dun dun!<strong>

**Dan: Dang it! You leave it at another cliff hanger! Why!**

**Shun: Dan?**

**Dan: Yeah Shun?**

**Shun: Shut up.**

**Julie: Ooooh! Shun said a bad word!**

**Shun: *Stares at Julie* Julie, that is not a 'Bad word'.**

**Julie: *Pouts* But, but, Marucho said it was!**

**Marucho: No I didn't! I'm too stunned about what going on!**

**Dan: What's going on on your end?**

**Marucho: I justfound out that Runo's so called friend doesn't exist!**

**Dan: What? I can't hear you!**

**Marucho: Stupid 'No-Telling-Others-What-Happened-With-You' Wall!**

**Shun: Guys, who gave Julie cookies again?**

**Golden: I think it was Marucho.**

**Shun: Marucho?**

**Marucho: No.**

**Shun: Dan?**

**Dan: Huh?**

**Julie: No one gave me cookies… I'm just playing Actor #3. The crazy one.**

**Shun: Actor #3?**

**Julie: Yeah.**

**Golden: *Takes Julies script away* Okay, no more Out of Story practices for you.**

**Julie: Fine. You didn't include me.**

**Golden: Sorry. I have a cat. He wouldn't let me finish. Plus I have school and all that stuff.**

**Dan: Enough of your excuses your procrastinating Pig!**

**Golden: What did you call me?**

**Dan: Sorry?**

**Golden: *Presses a button***

**-Trapped door opens under Dan's feet and he falls in-**

**Dan: Ow!**

**Shun: *Looks at Golden* The Poison Pit?**

**Golden: Mmhmm.**

**Shun: Don't you think that's a bit much?**

**Golden: Nope!**

**Note [As written by Golden]: To anyone reading this, sorry. I will try to get another update. Maybe? I'm on Xmas break. Anyways, I wish I could've written more. This wasn't really a chapter…**

**Has anyone noticed that I haven't planned anything for this? I mean, I had an idea…. But then… well… Nevermind. Bye.**

_**Word Count: 1,496**_


End file.
